1. Field of the Invention
This application is directed to a cantilever umbrella that can retract and extend, and that also can tilt laterally from side to side to provide flexible positioning of the shade provided thereby.
2. Description of the Related Art
Umbrellas generally have a support pole centrally located directly beneath the canopy. This construction has several disadvantages. For example, the pole is located at the most sheltered position under the canopy. Also, the pole obstructs the view of persons seated beneath the canopy. Some umbrella designs locate the support pole to the side of the canopy, generally suspending the canopy from above. A disadvantage of these designs is that they are larger, taking up more space than umbrellas supported from below. A few umbrella designs support a canopy from above and are retractable to reduce the amount of space that they require.
Often times, umbrellas provide shade that is optimal during some times of the day when the sun is directly overhead, but less so when the sun is not directly overhead. Therefore, some umbrella designs provide for tilting of the shade providing portion, or canopy. Although this function is very useful, it becomes difficult to keep the umbrella compact while providing all the functions of retractability, tiltability, and the ability to open and close the canopy frame.